Anita McGrath(The Beast)
Even you must know...that humanity is dead, I have to salvage what I can."- Anita McGrath. Anita McGrath was an Omega-level Conduit known as The Beast. 40 years ago, Anita became a conduit when she was used as a guinea pig for a device know as a Ray Field Plug, a prototype to the Ray Sphere. The device gave made her into a very powerful conduit, but her powers got out of control and was cryogenicallly frozen in a underground facility in Steel City. She awoke and escaped years later and wreaked havok on Steel City, reducing it to ruins. Anita then stated making her way to Empire City, spreading plagues and unimaginable terrors along the way. Anita's goal: To rid the world of humans once and for all. Anita McGrath (The Beast) is the primary antagonist of The Beast Saga. Apperance and Personality Anita McGrath (like Cole Thompson and McGrath) is one of two halves of her counterpart. She is The Beast by power and name. Before her transformation, Anita was kind-hearted and remorseful and like her counterpart, was very dedicated, and showed a great sense of conviction to her work as a scientist. In the early stages of her transformation, Anita's mental state was getting unstable, as she began to discover her abilities. After her "death" and "rebirth", Anita was initially the same as her old self, although, after discovering what she could do, Anita began to have a change of heart. She saw humans as nothing more than bugs needing to be squashed, and would stop at nothing to rid the earth of all humans. Anita began to get ruthless and apathetic towards everyone, including her own family. Before her reawakening, Anita had smooth skin, normal colored eyes with grey irises, short black hair, wore short-sleve sweater, black pants, and black dress shoes. After her reawakening, Anita had pale skin, glowing yellow colored eyes with deep red irises, long black hair, wore a blood red dress and no shoes. Story Powers and Abilities. Energy Manipulation- 'Anita McGrath was a Omega-level conduit. She had the ability to psionically manipulate energy within kinetic atoms, protons, neutrons, electrons and convert the energy into heat, light, or sound. Anita could move, alter, and stop energy within herself, objects, and space. She could take one type of energy and convert it into another, store it within her body, and release it on command. Anita could absorb ambient energy, covert it into life-force, and live solely off of that. Her powers included: *'Variable Energy Blasts- 'Anita could generate light, heat, force, electricity and other types of energy in the form of powerful blasts. *'Superhuman Flight- 'Anita was able to levitate and fly through the air by using her powers. *'Superhuman Invulnerability- 'Anita was immune to all forms of physical damage. *'Solid Energy Constructs/Simulated Telekinesis- 'Anita could solidify her energy into force-fields and other shapes. The effect of her energy constructs could be used to simulate a form of telekinesis by lifting and moving objects. *'Energy Disruption- 'Anita was able to manipulate energy even if it did not originate from her. *'Energy and Conduit Detection- 'Anita was capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances. This included other conduits with energy powers and ships that use energy as a power supply. *'Energy Self-Sustenance- 'Anita could live off her own supply of energy. Though, this ability seemed to be limited, as if she didn't rest or find power other than his own, her reserve left her seemingly depleted until she did. *'Power Siphoning- 'Anita could siphon off her opponents' power. Though, she could only keep those powers temporarily. *'Spontaneous Hyper-Evolution- 'Anita's body could adapt to environmental condition. '''Atmokinesis- '''Anita McGrath had the ability to manipulate, control, and effect all types of weather. '''Weather Resistance- '''Anita McGrath was uneffected by the weather, including lightning and temperature. She could reverse/counter electrically-based attacks. '''Earth-Link- '''Anita McGrath's powers had created an psychic bond between herself and the primal force of the Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth gave her spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards every living thing. '''Seismic Energy Manipulation- '''Anita McGrath was capable of generating and relasing seismic energy and tremendously powerful waves of vibration in any object she came in contact with. '''Seismic Energy Immunity- '''Anita McGrath was immune to harmful effects her vibrations created. '''Plague Generation and Manipulation- '''Along with causing destruction and chaos, Anita McGrath created and manipulated a plauge (that only affected humans) with the energy from her body. The virus gave birth to a new kind of threat, Anita's own mutated beasts named The CorruptedThe Corrupted. Her powers included: *'Corrupted Empathy- 'Anita could understand and feel the Corrupted's emotions. *'Corrupted Mind Control- 'Anita could control all forms of the Corrupted. *'Corrupted Mind-Link- 'Anita could mentally could mentallly communicate with the Corrupted. *'Corrupted Summoning- 'Anita could call the Corrupted to her side. *'Corrupted Sensory Scyring- 'Anita can percieve anything through the Corrupted's senses. *'Corrupted Taming- 'Anita could tame the Corrupted against their will. *'Corrupted Communication- 'Anita could mentally comunicate with the Corrupted. *'Corrupted Hive Mind- 'Anita could share a collective consiousness with the Corrupted. *'Corrupted Form- '''After being partially depowered by the R.F.I. Anita activated her most dangerous ability, she called all of her corrupted "children" towards her and absorbed all of them to transform into a large corrupted form called: The Mother Corrupter. (see: Corrupted/Types. ) '''Total Power Control- '''Anita had total control over all of her powers, making her one of the most powerful conduits the world has ever faced. '''Semi-Immortality- '''Anita McGrath's powers could slow the aging process of her body, making her near immortal. Weaknesses '''R.F.I.(Ray Field Inhibitor) Equipment 'The Corrupted ' Gallery Alma1.jpg|Anita McGrath/The Beast RoseGoP.png|Anita McGrath before her "transformation" 1100.jpg|Anita McGrath, circa 1982 fear_3_alma.jpg|The Beast's awakening fear_3_alma_by_vixengypsy-d2xjsjy.jpg|The Beast Herself Greene-Early-ConceptArt-1-.jpg|The Beast's "Children" Creature ogr ss2.png|The Beast's final form: The Mother Corrupter Category:Characters